<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternate Dates by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079474">Alternate Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollywood U: Rising Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, it's only smut, that's what this is., this is smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you fucked on the Thomas Hunt dates? I'm here to answer that question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alternate Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Climbing down from the vents, Bella looked around at all of the computers. It was getting colder, and she could see Hunt’s point about getting out of there soon. It would be nice to spend some time alone with him, but it was freezing. </p><p>	Thomas joined her in the room a few moments later, looking around at the computers. He tried one. Then another. Then another. All props. </p><p>“God damn it!” He shouted, throwing one of the props against the wall. “This is great. Just great. Now we’re going to be stuck in here all night. There’s no food, no blankets, and no one to help us!”</p><p>Bella looked at Thomas, a rebellious and stubborn look in her eyes. She leaned against the desk, waiting for Hunt. She was infuriating. She wouldn’t shut up or stop asking questions. Thomas wanted to wipe that look right off her face. </p><p>“So, what should we do now that we’re stuck in here… all alone?” Bella asked, trying to keep her smirk hidden. Thomas wasn’t going to dignify that with a response, but it seemed that Bella was persistent. </p><p>“We could talk. About you. You know me pretty well, being my teacher and all.” Bella suggested, a light and teasing tone to her voice. Thomas rolled his eyes. </p><p>“We’re not going to talk. We don’t have anything to talk about.” He said, avoiding even the idea of where a simple conversation would take them. He was stronger than that, for now, but he was one push away from fucking losing it. </p><p>“Come on! Tell me something. How’d you get into directing?” She asked, trying to start off with one of his passions. </p><p>“Nope.” He replied simply. It was a stupid question, one she could find the answer to on his wiki page. </p><p>“Why’d you start teaching at Hollywood U?” She tried again, trying to go a little deeper. He still wouldn’t budge. </p><p>“Seriously Bella, stop.” There was little patience left in his tone. </p><p>“Why are you so closed off? What can I do to make you want me?” She asked, sounding a little more desperate. </p><p>Hunt’s eyes hardened “Seriously Bella, shut the fuck up. We’re not talking about this.” He told her, taking a step towards her. </p><p>“If you would just list-”</p><p>He cut her off, “What would it take to shut you up?” He yelled, now standing over her. He was a lot taller than her, almost threatening. </p><p>Bella smirked, “Well I have a few ideas.” </p><p>Before she could say another word, he had her pushed against the wall, his hand around her throat. “Is this what you were thinking?” He asked, his voice low and almost like a growl. All Bella could do was nod. </p><p>That was all Thomas needed. He kissed her heatedly, grabbing her lip between his teeth. She let out a squeaked moan at the sudden, but not unwelcome, move, gripping onto the wall behind her. </p><p>He continued to kiss her, drawing a bit of blood and licking it off of her lips. He then moved his other hand down her side. A bit of her stomach was exposed, and she shivered as his warm hand ran down her skin. He slipped his hand under her skirt, noticing the thin laciness of her underwear. </p><p>“You’re a fucking slut, you know. Wearing something like this? What did you think was going to happen?” He growled into her ear, palming her over the panties. </p><p>“Well- um” She was cut off by a small moan. “I was thinking e-exactly thi-” She moaned loudly as he moved his hand into her panties and started rubbing small circles into her clitorus. </p><p>He then tightened the grip on her neck, choking her ever so slightly. “I thought we were doing this to shut you up. If you can’t do that, I guess we’ll just stop.” </p><p>Bella’s eyes widened, and she whimpered in protest. She’d be quiet for him. She didn’t want this to stop, ever. </p><p>“Good girl.” He whispered into her ear, hoisting her up. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to finger her. </p><p>Thomas slipped one digit into her, moving it around. She was tight, as if she didn’t do this often. Thomas felt lucky to be one of the lucky few who got to experience this. She whimpered as he stretched her out, trying to hold back moans. </p><p>When she could take it, he added a second finger. It didn’t take him too long to find the g-spot. She gasped as she tried to hold back her moans, and he smiled as he continued to hit the spot, rubbing it in an unsteady rhythm. He knew she wouldn’t last for much longer. </p><p>Bella stuck to her word and kept quiet, small whimpers, gasps, and pleas were the only sounds she was making, and it was music to Hunt’s ears. </p><p>He continued to finger fuck her until she was putty in his hands. He smirked as he felt her tightening up around him, she was almost there. When she finally came, she did so with a loud moan, begging and pleading for more. He let her ride out the orgasm before pulling his fingers out of her. </p><p>“Now what did we say about noise?” He asked, his voice husky and low. </p><p>“I- I’m sorry, I just couldn’t-” Bella tried, but Thomas slammed her back into the wall by her throat. Her head hit the wall slightly and she squeaked. </p><p>“Shut up. Speak when I tell you you can speak. Now, let's put that mouth of yours to better use.” He told her. “You think you can handle it?” he asked, and Bella gave a quick nod. </p><p>	Thomas pushed her down , letting her undo his zipper and pull his pants and boxers down just enough to let his hard cock out. She stared in awe for a moment, petrified by the view. How was that supposed to fit in her mouth, let alone her heat? She was fucked, in all of the best ways. </p><p>	Before she had more time to think, Thomas was pushing her head foreword and she took the tip of his cock into her mouth. He moaned in relief as she swirled her tongue around, getting a feel for him. After about an inch or two, he could feel that she was starting to get a grip of it. He slowly pushed more into her mouth until he felt Bella’s throat. He still had an inch or two left to go. This was going to be fun. </p><p>Bella took no time, sucking slightly at his cock, bobbing her head. She hadn’t done this many times before, only a few times in high school. The last person she had sex with was Addison, and that was different. Sweeter. She much preferred this. </p><p>Thomas couldn’t help when his hips bucked forward, his dick going into her throat. He decided to give her the full taste and take her hand away from his cock, pushing the entire thing in. He gently asked, “is that okay, sweetheart?”. </p><p>She hesitated, not sure how she felt about this sudden change in pace, but her gag reflex got the better of her.</p><p>She choked. Choked so hard that he took it out and, to add insult to injury, started laughing. ‘That asshole’ she thought.</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to try again. Is that okay?” He asked. Bella nodded. He then started again, only going about two inches. She twisted and twirled her tongue around, sucking lightly. Thomas moaned, “God, I’m close…”</p><p>Bella started to pull away, but Thomas pushed her head back, taking more of him. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, and Bella understood. She started to play with his balls while continuing to suck his cock. She continued to lick and suck until Thomas was cumming into her mouth. She swallowed, and he pulled out. </p><p>Regaining his composure, Thomas quickly got dressed before going down to Bella’s level. He gently cupped her face in his hand. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked softly. She nodded, nustling her cheek in his hand. He sat down and let her crawl into his arms, rubbing her back softly. </p><p>This couldn’t happen again, but for now, he could enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>